


Grieve. Finally, Grieve.

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Closure, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Final Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I dont like dsmp!dream, Lost City of Mizu, Michael is also there, Murder, Oneshot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has Enderchest, Ranboo is not okay, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit is Friends with Dream, i still dont know how ao3 works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Tubbo– Well Tubbo was in denial for a while. But he grieved, as he was meant to. Finally starting to accept Tommy's death, when he's met with none other than Tommy himself.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Grieve. Finally, Grieve.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxzooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxzooo/gifts).



> I wrote this so quickly, please please please bare with me. I wanted to get something out here since I haven't posted in almost a month,,, sorry? i'll try and write a bit more,, 
> 
> lot of notes but explaining the idea: basically Tommy is resurrected by none other than Dream. However he comes back being loyal to Dream. Working for him. (explaining he rest in the notes below)
> 
> TW: Blood, death 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :]

It had been weeks since Tommy had died. Tubbo- well Tubbo wasn’t over it. He was stuck in denial for a long time, now– now he lacks the motivation to do the things he uses to do so casually. He spent most of his time in the crater of what was once called L’Manburg, drowning himself in past guilt. 

Most people didn’t care. They didn’t care that Tubbo would go and sit in the crater of the nation he failed, or how he looked half-dead. Ranboo was the only one who seemed to care. Ranboo had always cared about Tubbo, no matter what Tubbo did, Ranboo was never all too upset with him. Tubbo was grateful for that. He and Ranboo would just sit with each other, for hours on end. 

Time passed, day in, day out. Ranboo and Tubbo would sit together. Whether it be in L’Manburg, or in Tommy’s house, which Ranboo would also clean up a bit every time they went, or on the bench. It wasn’t Ranboo’s bench, but then again, it wasn’t Schlatt’s, or Dream’s. But it’s different when it's Ranboo and Tubbo. It's different listening to Cat or Mellohi on the bench, alone with Ranboo, then listening to Blocks on the bench with Schlatt and Tommy. 

But Tommy’s gone. 

So what does it matter if he and Ranboo sit on Tommy’s bench.

It was one of the few things he had left of Tommy. The bench, music discs. Not Tommy’s music discs, his discs are in his enderchest, now forever locked away in there. Maybe that was for the better. 

It's not like they go to the bench all the time. Usually when Tubbo wants to, Ranboo will convince him not to, gets his mind off Tommy overall, they go on adventures, or work on their hotel, or Snowchester. The bench brought back a weird set or memories for Tubbo, Ranboo knew that. 

So it was quite the shock when Tubbo went to the bench to find none other than  _ Tommy  _ and  _ Dream. _

“T-Tommy?” 

Tommy turned, he said nothing to him, just looked at him. 

Tubbo gave Ranboo no time to try and stop Tubbo from running, giving Tommy a hug. 

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy, he didn’t  _ want _ to let him go, if he did, maybe he'd find out he wasn't really there, that he was hugging nothing but thin air. or maybe it was a ghost of tommy, like wilbur after they got the discs back. a final goodbye of sorts. maybe– or maybe tommy was really there. really alive. But– Tommy was sitting with Dream. The man who single handedly sent Tommy through hell. The man who turned them against each other. Who almost made Tommy watch as he killed his best friend. It didn’t make sense for them to sit together, so– casually. Dream got out of prison a while ago. He hadn’t done anything so they let him go free, even if he wasn’t meant to get out. 

So Tubbo let go of Tommy. He prepared for Tommy to disappear. To realize it was all just his imagination. But Tommy didn’t, and so he spoke, 

“Tommy, why are you sitting with  _ Dream _ ?” Tubbo asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

“Dream’s my _ best friend _ , of course I’d sit with him!” Tommy sounded somewhat defensive, but happy. 

Even so, the words caught Tubbo off guard. Completely off guard. He didn’t have the will to speak anymore. He just looked at Dream, he kept his facial expression blank, he had subconsciously learned that while working under Schlatt. However, his eyes showed everything. The sadness, confusion, guilt. Dream  _ smiled _ behind his white mask. Blood had dried around the rim of it. 

“Yeah! Tommy’s my best friend.” Dream paused for a moment, turning to Ranboo, “Ranboo is too!” 

Tubbo froze, his breath hitched. He just stood wide eyer, staring at nothing for a short while. He blinked a few times, coming back to his senses. 

“No. Ranboo isn’t. Ranboo wouldn’t.” Tubbo shook his head violently.

Dream only shrugged. 

Ranboo stood maybe twenty feet away. Tubbo eyes were clouded, and his expression was blank again. He walked back to Ranboo, quickly, no longer wanting to be around either Dream or Tommy. Well– He wanted to be around Tommy, he wanted to prank Fundy’s house together again, annoy Wilbur again, listen to Cat on the bench again. But he wasn’t his Tommy anymore. But– at least he was happy, and that was enough for Tubbo. And he has Ranboo. Probably. 

“It isn’t true right? You aren’t  _ friends _ with Dream…” Tubbo asked Ranboo quietly, 

“It’s uh- It's a long story, I’ll explain later.” 

Tubbo didn’t want to lose the only person he really had left. So he nodded. 

Days passed, and Tubbo wasn’t nearly as upset as he used to be. Something about it confused Ranboo. Why would Tubbo be happy if he best friend didn’t even care about him anymore. 

How was he okay?

After everything. After war. After execution. After a presidency. After exiling his best friend. Feeling the pain of his death not once– but  _ twice _ . How was he  _ okay?  _

He wasn’t. 

Ranboo knew that. Tubbo talked a lot, when he started talking. He’d fly around topics. From Tommy, to Manburg, to Tommy’s exile, to the start of L’Manburg. 

Ranboo never asked. He would just hang out with Tubbo for hours on end, more adventures, more renovations. Unfortunately they stopped going to the bench all together. 

Ranboo understood why, but it was still upsetting. He really liked the bench. Listening to Mellohi, Chirp, Cat, Stal. It was nice. Calming. It helped  _ him _ accept Tommy’s death. Even if Tommy isn’t dead. He isn’t too sure how that worked, but it doesn't matter honestly, he’s alive, and Tubbo’s more or less okay. 

Not only was Tubbo okay, but they were still on good terms. Sure, he had to explain the enderwalking and everything, but Tubbo understood, and it was all okay. 

But things don’t stay “okay” for long. They never do. This time wasn’t any different. Oh how Ranboo  _ wished _ they did. 

Ranboo went to find Tubbo in Snowchester. What he found was Tubbo lying limp in the snow near his soul sand tunnel. 

Tommy stood over him, axe in hand. Blood running down the netherite ace blade, leaving blood streak on the axe, before dropping into the white snow. 

“Tubbo-”

Ranboo was on the ground next to Tubbo’s corpse quickly. Checking to see if he was alive,  _ any _ chance at saving him. 

There was none. 

Slowly, he stood up, now facing Tommy. 

A wave of emotions hit him like a sword to the

“W-Why? He was your best friend for so long Tommy, why would you  _ kill _ him?” 

“Dream asked me to? I guess…” Tommy didn’t seem like he  _ wanted  _ to kill him. But— who does? 

“He was your  _ best friend _ Tommy– Does everything you guys did together mean  _ nothing  _ to you?!”

Tommy didn’t seem like he wanted to answer, didn’t have an answer. 

“I don’t really know? And to be honest, I don't really care to.” Tommy said, before turning and exiting Snowchester. Tubbo’s greatest creations, one of the few things he was proud of, happy with, now abandoned. 

Now Ranboo was abandoned. Alone. 

Having to deal with past grief, of Tommy’s death. And now Tubbo’s. But he couldn’t cry. Because that only causes more pain to him. Deepens the scars on cheeks. 

_Acid tears._

Ranboo didn’t know how people would react to Tubbo’s death. Most people were  _ happy _ when Tommy died, but people seemed to be more fond of Tubbo then they were Tommy. Even so, 

Ranboo didn’t want to get involved again. 

So he did what he did best. He ran. 

He packed his things. Some of Tubbo’s things too. He brought Micheal and Enderchest with him too. Even brought two bees with him. Leaving everything else of his for Technoblade, and Tubbo’s things for whoever wanted them, and cared enough to get them. 

During his and Tubbo’s adventures, he found a nice spot in the ocean. He was going to build the underwater city. He had decided to name it Mizu, no exact reason why, he just thought it was a nice name.

So built the place, made a room for just about everyone. He decided against making Technoblade and Phil rooms, as much as he wanted to. He didn’t want them to be remembered for past things they did. Because they were better people than that. He knew them. 

Ranboo decorated Tommy’s room with discs. Making a joke that he liked broken plates with holes in the center, which he forgot to change. 

Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Quackity, Sapnap, George, Himself,  _ Dream _ . He kept making rooms, kept writing books. He wasn’t all too sure how accurate everything was, but he tried to keep everything somewhat straight.

When he made his room, he wrote how good of a memory he had, as a joke to himself, which he forgot to fix. Ironic. 

He made Tubbo’s room bee themed. Made a joke about him eating bees, which he once again forgot to fix. He wanted to make sure Tubbo was remembered in good light. He was a good person, he didn’t deserve the fate he was given. But then again, neither did Tommy. It wasn’t fair to them. 

But the world isn’t fair. 

He remembered Tubbo talking about Tommy, getting the discs back with him. How Tommy said, “really Tubbo, I was your sidekick.” Ranboo wrote him that way. 

Ranboo put up a picture of the L’Manburg members. Niki, Jack Manifold, Fundy, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. Not including Eret, since Eret betrayed them to become king. 

They all seemed so much happier then. So much— brighter. From what he’s heard, it was simpler then. He wished he knew them all then. Wished he knew Wilbur. They talked about him a lot, Tommy and Tubbo. Wilbur was the reason Dream didn’t die when Tommy and Tubbo went to get the discs back. Dream’s the reason Tommy died– or almost died? He’s the reason Tubbo’s dead. It’s all him. But he didn't have to worry about him now. The voice was gone, and he was far away from everyone. Finally able to take his armor off, live his life. Even if he was living it more or less alone. Besides Micheal of course.

Ranboo spent most of his time in the tree room. Sitting on the bench he made. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Micheal, or Enderchest. He would usually listen to Cat or Chirp. He would watch the two bees fly around the tree. It was peaceful in Mizu. Flowers, mostly alliums planted all around the dome. Watching the bees fly around he would tell Micheal stories, or just listen to music discs. Or— writing books of people, writing people's history. It took him a while to write the books for Dream, Tommy and Tubbo. He wanted to write them correctly. Tommy’s was finished somewhat quicker than the other two. Then Dream’s. Then Tubbo’s. He probably could have written Tubbo and Tommy’s first, but he didn’t really want to if he’s honest. Gave himself time to mourn. Even if Tommy wasn’t really dead, he was, or was thought to be for a while, and because of Tubbo he couldn’t really grief all too much. 

He finally finished Tubbo’s book, his last one anyways. Has he accepted his death, yeah, he has. Sure he misses him, but– Tubbo never really seemed to care all too much about himself after his presidency. So at least he’s at peace now. Ranboo set the book on the desk and the other in the tree room. Ranboo didn’t write the one for the tree room. Micheal wrote that one. Hearing stories about him from Ranboo, since Micheal didn’t remember all too much. 

**_TUBBO! Tubbo is so easily one of the most loveable characters in any story anyone has told me from my time in the city! So gracious, caring, and HE LOVES BEES! Actually he loves nature so much, that I bet if he ever came to this City, he’d love the beautiful Tree dome room!_ **

**_——————————————_ **

**_Tubbo was the leader and most experienced fighter of the Manburg Warriors. His most loyal follower and ally was Tommy…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i know,, playing out the "ranboo's my best friend" thing would have been cool and angsty,, but it didnt work all to well with the way i was writing the ending :]] 
> 
> rest of the explanation: Tommy didn't want to kill Tubbo because he still cares about Tubbo, he wasn't mind controlled to or anything he just did because Dream asked him to. He's denying the fact that he still cares about Tubbo, that's why his responses were so dull and blunt. 
> 
> anywho,, i hope you liked it i'm a bit rusty :/ but yknow whatever


End file.
